


Menace

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: X-Wing Series - Aaron Allston & Michael Stackpole
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Flirting, M/M, Short, Short & Sweet, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14282313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Wes flirts. Hobbie suffers.





	Menace

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "butt."

Hobbie's back is to Talon Squadron filling the briefing room as he adjusts the holoprojector in preparation for giving the briefing on their next training mission. As he twirls a knob, his connected datapad lights up, a text communication scrolling across the top of the display.

_Your butt looks cute today._

Hobbie feels heat bloom in his cheeks even as there's surprised pleasure too. He doesn't have to look at the sender. He doesn't have to turn to see Wes barely containing himself where he sits behind him.

Another message:  _I can't wait to get my hands on it._

Hobbie stabs at the button to turn the datapad's screen off.

“Is something wrong, Lieutenant?” a voice pipes up from behind him.

“Not at all, Cadet Donos,” Hobbie assures. Quickly, he reactivates the datapad, feeds the proper information to the holoprojector, and disables the screen again before Wes can distract him any more. Then he gathers himself and turns. “If you'll all quiet down, we can begin.”

_That means you, menace,_  his stern look tells Wes, who's smirking back at him from the front row.

_You know you love me,_  Wes's expression answers.

Hobbie tears his gaze away and makes himself focus on their pilots.

Against his better judgment, he does. He really does.


End file.
